Stories of Blocktopia Academy
by Faliara
Summary: Minecraft is a dangerous world. However, one of the many countries of Minecraftia, Blocktopia, has a school called Blocktopia Academy which teaches how to survive, and some excess subjects! Join me and my friends as we learn at Blocktopia Academy! -Faliara Topaz. Rated T due to paranoia.
1. Arrival at the Academy

I packed my bags.

I had been accepted into Blocktopia Academy.

When I got the letter, I was bubbling with happiness! Now, I didn't need to live alone in a sucky fortress with no one but my dog Hikaru and a bunch of other animals on an island with a very weird shape.

Well, the animals weren't _my _animals. They'd been living on the island before I even moved there. So it's okay to leave them by themselves, because apparently they know how to live without humans -_- Do they grow their own crops?!

My crops? All of them have been harvested. I kept the seeds in a chest and locked it, though I brought some with me, just in case.

I had a trolley bag, a school bag and a basket. The trolley bag had my clothes and armor. The school bag had blocks, unlit torches, bow, arrows, sword, pickaxe, axe, shovel, coal, iron and a bunch of other stuff I'm too lazy to name. Even though I had stuff like this, I still managed to leave space for the books I'm going to receive at the school. The basket had said seeds, food, ingredients, book and quill, yellow sketchbook and a glittery yellow notebook.

So when I got these stuff packed, I went out to find my friend, Shocker, just arriving on an enderdragon.

"Hey Shock!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Fali. Ready for the academy?"

"Yep!" I picked up Hikaru and heaved him and my stuff onto the enderdragon.

The enderdragon (who's name was Dane) started going up, and flew high above the clouds. I saw that Roxbourg was currently experiencing a lava flood.

Lava floods are very, very common. They burn people and said people respawn and rage at the fact that they lost their stuff.

I'm one of the people who think lava floods are fun though.

That's probably why my island experiences Rituals of Fire.

The lava flood soon ended. We continued on. We saw some other people going on another dragon at the Ender Express.

We went around Concord, Crucia, Snowfall and a lot of other cities. More people boarded Dane and were behind us, holding their stuff tightly so it wouldn't fall. And Roxbourg wasn't the only one that was experiencing lava floods...

And thus, we arrived at our destination finally.

It was amazing.

There were tall towers, and lots of buildings. It looked majestic, like a castle. It didn't look like Hogwarts, though. If it did, it wouldn't be so _bright _now would it? There were many gardens, trees. It was AWESOME. It overlooked the surrounding town, which looked more modern.

Enderdragons were flocking in, landing on the designed places which were labeled with the dragon's name. Which meant that Dane landed on a platform that was labeled 'Dane'.

A man was helping other students come down. Me and Shocker simply jumped down, and I looked around. Living on an island in the middle of nowhere, Shocker was the only friend I had, since he was the only one who knew where I lived. And he lived in Crucia, so I was mostly left alone with the animals. So I felt kind of nervous.

Everyone was heading towards what I assume was the auditorium.

"Fali, come on, we'd best get moving," said Shocker. I'm surprised he isn't nervous about this, but I guess that's what happens when you live with others in a town?

So we entered the auditorium. It was huge, with red curtains and seats made of velvet. Me and Shocker sat before someone else took another seat, and looked in front.

"Welcome!" a man announced. "I'm Jonathan Jimmers, and this is the vice principal, January Withers," said a man, gesturing to another woman.

* * *

**Hi there! I'm Faliara.**

**Well, I'm actually copy-and-pasting all of this from a thread on the Blocktopia forums. I'm copying it from Blocktopia Academy! a redo of the original thread, Stories of Blocktopia Academy. Whereas both of them I made.**

**Minecraft is awesome isn't it? I think it is.**

**So, my source for characters is from Blocktopia. So don't expect me to enter you in :P**

**2 more chapters for copy and pasting to go!**


	2. Meeting My Roommates

**KoolKyo25: This wasn't made in 2010 :P Wait, were you talking about the original Blocktopia Academy? xD**

**So, I'm supposed to be on temporary leave to other people, but in truth I just wanted to spend my time reading more FanFiction as a reader. Got bored, though, so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Mr Jimmers went on about many things. The other teachers also had things to say about the school. I somehow managed to go through the assembly without sleeping, though it was hard.

And then, finally, it ended.

"I hope you enjoy a new year at Blocktopia Academy!"

We all applauded and cheered. Afterwards, we headed to the dorm. The lobby was very, very big, although with the amount of students I shouldn't be surprised. There were two other corridors from there; one to the girl's section, and one to the boy's.

"See ya," I said to Shocker. He waved and went to his dorm. I dragged my trolley bag, readjusted my school bag and clutched my basket and walked along the corridor.

I slung my basket around my arm and looked at the letter.

Room 315.

The 3 was for the floor, and the 15 was for the room. There were 20 rooms on each floor. There was an elevator; it would take forever if someone was on the top floor (floor 50) and was too tired to continue.

So I found my room.

Each room had 6 students. And yet it's still big enough. There were two bathrooms, for their credit. There was also a mini kitchen; toaster, fridge, chest, crafting table, furnace, and all that type of stuff.

There was also a nice, black, wide television on a sleek modern table. A glass table was in front of a sofa which was made of obsidian, blue wool and pink wool.

There was a sign on the wall. I read it:

_Room 315_

_Kylieanna Amethyst _  
_Toile Amethyst_  
_Faliara Topaz_  
_Grimm Tanks_  
_Berriener Beara_  
_Frenta Chas_

Huh. My roommates, I guess?

I saw 6 lockers. Each were labeled with the same names as the ones on the sign. I took the key that came with the letter and unlocked mine.

There was a chest, a mini-fridge, a small safe, a compartment for bags, a place for books and of course the place for clothing. I unpacked my stuff and put the things in their designed places. I patted Hikaru as he sat on the carpet.

I looked at the beds. There were 3 bunk beds. I took the one on the top.

"HELLO!"

I nearly fell off the bed.

I saw a girl with wavy brown hair at the doorway. She had some glasses which she had pushed upwards so they're above her eyes. Her eye colour is green with tints of brown and grey. She was wearing a long white shirt with a blue ribbon tied around her waist, tied fancily at the back. She had dark blue trousers and wore pink and yellow sandals. And she had... Dog... Ears? And a dog TAIL too?!

"Oh, hi there! I'm Toile Amethyst," the girl said.

"H-hi," I said nervously. The only friend I had before this was Shocker, so I'm not sure how to interact with another girl.

"What's your name?" asked Toile.

"F-Faliara Topaz."

Toilet nodded.

"Hey, are you new here?"

"Yes..."

"Me too! How old are you?"

"11 going on 12."

"So I'm your senior!" she said proudly.

"Okay?" I cocked my head.

"Eh, I'm gonna unpack my bags now." She unlocked her locker and unpacked.

"Hey, we're gonna be great friends, alright?" said Toile.

"Really? Before this, I lived alone with no one but Hikaru and other animals on an island. The only people that ever visited was Shocker, because he was the only one who knew my location," I said.

"Well then, over here you can make more friends!" said Toile.

Then, she noticed Hikaru.

"Aww, a dog!" she went over and patted it.

"It isn't against the rules, right?"

"No."

I let out a sigh of relief.

Then, another girl walked in.

She had brown hair and blue eyes. She had dog ears and dog tail as well. She had a simple red shirt, with some red wristbands and orange pants. She had leather boots on.

"Hi, Toile!"

"Hey, Kylie!" said Toile as she high-fived her.

I guess Kylie's short for Kylieanna.

Then, the girl looked at me.

"Hey there! I'm Kylieanna Amethyst, nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you, too," I said.

"So uh... Why do you have dog ears and dog tails? Just curious," I said quickly, before they took in any offence.

They simply laughed. "We're half-wolves," said Kylie.

"Half-wolves?"

"Half-wolf, half demon," Toile corrected.

"Care to elaborate?" I said, still in confusion.

"It means that we're born between wolf demons and wolves," said Kylie.

I was still confused, but I nodded anyway.

And then, two more girls came in.

One of them was a redhead, long hair with a santa hat. She had red eyes. The rest of her clothing was... Santa-style too.

The other girl was had short, brown hair with blue eyes and wore a black crop-top with a grey tank top whereas she wore a white lab coat like those scientisrs wear. She had brown cargo pants and peach-coloured sneakers. She had a hairband with bear ears.

"Hi! I'm Frenta Chas," said the girl in Santa-style clothing.

"And I'm Berriener Beara," said the girl with the bear ears hairband.

"Hi!" I greeted, no longer nervous at people. "I'm Faliara Topaz, and these are Kylieanna Amethyst and Toile Raven."

And then the last girl -Grimm Tanks- came in.

She had light blue hair, fierce yellow eyes and wears goggles on her head. She was wearing a white and hot pink jacket (hot pink on the inside of the jacket, white on the outside). She had black pants, black boots, and was tall with a lean body.

"Hi guys! I'm Grimm Tanks," she said.

And the introductions, and vice versa.

So they came in. We discussed about stuff, and then we decided that we take turns in sleeping at the top bunk. It was a good arrangement.

Classes don't start until next week. That way, we can go and buy our books, uniform and all the necessary stuff.

There was also a _lot_ of petting Hikaru.

And so, we all went to sleep. I felt happy to make new friends so soon. Tomorrow, I was sure to make more.

* * *

**There are a few plots I have for this fic, but other than that it just goes it's own way. 'Kay?~ Ima go now.**


	3. Omake: Toile Amethyst's First Day

**Warning(s): Hyper-Mode Toiletprincess wrote this, grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**TIME TO PARTTTYYYYYYYYY**

_My eyelids flutter open and I wearily lift my head._

***Mumble mumble mumble*.**

"KYLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yell, suddenly wide awake and jumping on her bed.

"ITS TIME ITS TIME ITS TIME ITS TIMMEMEEEEEE!" I shriek, dashing around and excitedly throwing random crap in my suitcase.

***SHRRIIIEEEEEK***

I fall over, landing on my butt as Rex looks at me, irritated.

"AWWEEEEE DID I STEP ON YOUR TAIL?" I pout, scratching him and cuddling him.

"I'm sosososososososososososo sorrrryyyyyyyyyyy!"

***Mumble mumble mumble***

"OH MY GOD KYLIE WAKE UP SOMEONE'S STEALING YOUR OKAMI GAME!" I scream.

She shoots up shrieking, "WHAT? MY OKAMI GAME?! TOIL, GRAB YOUR TORTURE KIT-"

She stares at me, confused as I laugh my tiny little ears off, tail swinging from side to side.

"Hey, what's so funny? Was that a joke?" A short glance at me and she knew it was.

"TOIL, WATCH OUT I WILL COME FOR YOU- After breakfast."

"Do you know what day it is Kylie?" I ask, ears twitching and tail swinging like crazy.

***Dumb stare***

"ITS TIME FOR BLOCKTOPIA ACADEMY!" I yell, dancing around with Rex cradled in my arms.

"GET YOUR THINGS BECAUSE THE ENDERDRAGON WILL BE HERE SOON- Shadow? Hey, where is he?"

Kylie perks up, calling for her mischevious little kitty.

"Shaddddoowwwwww?"

_Mew_

"SHHHHHHHADDDOOOWWW?!"

_Mewwwww_

The curtains move, a small creature thrashing around behind them.

I motion silently with my hands, pointing towards the curtain as we creep slowly, carefully.

**POUNCE**

We jump on the thrashing lump, revealing a confused, irritated Shadow- who got himself stuck in the curtain and couldn't find his way out.

We lived on the floating mountains of Shinai, and got about via precarious wooden rope bridges.

***Rush of wind***

"Kylie, that's the enderdragon now, quickly, she doesn't like stragglers!" I dance around, flicking her on the nose before I run out with my case in one hand and Rex in the other.

"Hey!" Kylie calls, "Wait for me!"

"Sorry Kylie, too late!"

Our enderdragon was called Rio and I sat behind a girl with *drools* long, pink **BUBBLEGUM** hair... I just wanted to chew it to peices.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Kylie called, running as fast as she could with Shadow wiggling around in one arm and her suitcase in the other.

She paused, only for a second, as she caught a smell on the wind.

"Is that bubblegum?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

I nodded and motioned vigorously for her to **HOP THE HELL ON.**

She got the message because she climbed on beside me, staring with wide eyes at the mop of **BUBBLEGUM** hair infront of us.

"Oh my god.." She muttered, reaching out a hand as if to touch it, but she doesn't.

"Its beautiful," She whispers and I nod, wiping a mock-tear from my face.

***Huff***

I got the feeling in my stomach that we were dropping and I watched eagerly as Rio circled and landed on the platform that had her name in big, bold pink letters.

Everyone chatted with the people they knew as we approached- and entered the huge building..

Wait- how high is this thing?

_Blah blah blah all the random stuff Fali spoke about which is from entering the auditorium-going to the rooms._

I grabbed Kylie's hand once the introductory speech was over and we hurried off to the third floor to look for room 315 (3=floor 15=room number).

It turns out this place have 50 floors and 20 rooms on each floor.

_Oh my god._

I walked into the room, Kylie trailing behind and saw a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, fair with light blue shirt with dark blue fluff, yellow pants and barefoot.

"HELLO!" I greeted cheerfully.

She jumped, nearly falling off the top bunk.

Oops, must've startled her.

"H-hi," She stammered, nervous I guess.

"I'm Toil Amethyst!" I introduced myself, my optimism never wavering.

"Whats your name?"

***End because I dont want to repeat what she said \o/***

* * *

**I COMPLETELY COPY AND PASTED THAT FROM THE THREAD. Toiletprincess is one of the most hyper girls I know, so I'm not really surprised that it came out like this :P**

**Toilet made the entire thing. Really.**


End file.
